


Stand With You

by Royal_Wars



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn Tully Stark Lives, F/M, Gen, Lyanna Mormont Lives, Minor Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Overprotective Robb Stark, Protective Robb Stark, Robb Stark Lives, Robb Stark is King in the North, War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Wars/pseuds/Royal_Wars
Summary: Lyra Mormont thought her mother and two older sisters were too fierce and stubborn to die, but how wrong she was.  She was young and now the ruler of her House, but she would stand beside her King until her death, for House Mormont has stood with House Stark for a thousand years.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Lyra Mormont
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	Stand With You

Lyra swung her sword and cut open a Frey's face open that blocked the great hall's door as the Rains of Castamere rang in her ears. 

"PROTECT THE KING!" She heard her sister's voice.

Lyra started to hack and kick the heavy doors, "Help me!" 

Seven large men from Skagos rammed the door down just as she saw Robb getting shot with a crossbow. She saw her sister's bloody body next to the Stark Queen's. Lyra rushed forward as Roose Bolton advanced Robb Stark who refused to get off his knees. 

Lyra had seventy Mormont men behind her, "Take the Twins!" She screamed. She cut down anyone who stood in her way of her and her King. 

Then an idea hit her. _Take Lord Frey and she'll take the Twins_. She called to Grey Wind, who went to Robb's side. 

Lyra reached the high table with ease and pointed her sword to Walder Frey's throat, hauling him to his feet. 

"How did you know?" He rasped. 

"I don't drink, my lord and if I don't, my men don't. HOUSE FREY!" Her voice was loud enough to be heard and many turned to her, "If you want your father alive, you will lay down your weapons!" Her voice was icy. "Robb Stark! Get to your fucking feet! You are a King!" She watched as Lady Catelyn helped him to his feet and her eyes turned to Walder Frey, "Long Live the King in the North." She whispered as she sliced through his throat. She threw the body to the ground. 

Lyra knew every pair of eyes were on her, "Lord Roose Bolton you are hereby named traitor to the North and Your King! Lord Umber, bring him here." Roose tried to fight but the Umber men were too big and strong for the Lord of the Dreadfort, "As our late Lord Eddard Stark said, the one who passes the sentence, shall swing the sword. Roose of Hosue Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, I hereby sentence you to death by direwolf."

Just as she turned away, Grey Wind tore into the screaming Northern Lord. 

-The morning came too soon for everyone. The Northern Host has taken the Twins and slaughtered most of Walder Frey's sons. Olyvar Frey, Lord Frey's eighteenth son, was named Lord of the Crossing. He was loyal to Robb and said anyone who was helping Lord Tywin would be put to the sword, even if they were his own brothers and nephews. They spared the late Lord's new wife, Joyeuse Erenford, and sent her, and her unborn child, back to Lord Erenford. 

Lyra was on the battlements, looking over the camp thinking of the night, of how she lost her mother and two older sisters. Maege, Dacey, and Alsyanne's bodies were being prepared to be taken back to Bear Island. She had been given the Mormont bear cloak, with the head of a bear as the hood. She pulled it closer, her mother's scent faint but there. It was weeks after when she got the letter from her two younger sisters. 

_Lyra,  
We have received mother, Dacey, and Alysane. As an acting lady, I have secured Bear Island with the 40 men and three longships you sent back. Little Jeor did not understand why Alysane did not "wake up". Mariah understood all too well. I have been training her in archery to keep her mind off of it. Lyanna refuses to talk to anyone but me. She sends her best. We also sent you a loving gift along with this letter. A piece of home, I'm sure you miss.  
With Love, Jory, Lyanna, Mariah, and Jeor  
_

"Lyra!" The Mormont woman turned to see her best friend, Tansy. She was tall, lean with a large bosom and mousey hair. 

Lyra ran and hugged the older girl, "Tansy! By the gods! Why are you here?"

"I am on a special mission from Lady Jorelle."

"Which is?"

"To be your new ladies' maid." Tansy bowed, "I am so sorry about your family, my lady."

"My lady." Ser Criston muttered, "The King has requested you in Lord Frey's solar."

Lyra's mossy green eyes looked at her Master at Arms, "For what?"

"I do not know, my lady."

"How is he?" Lyra looked into the old season knight's eyes. 

Criston sighed, "Mourning like all of us but there is still a war to be won."

Lyra nodded, "Right you are. Ser Criston, you remember Tasny. She is now my lady's maid. She is to share my room. Take her there and let my men know."

Lifting the hood, Lyra started towards the solar. She passed many of the men who were gathering supplies and food for the next march. They were heading for King's Landing next. King Joffrey would not see next year, King Robb had promised. The King needed to rest and heal but even with ten bolts embedded into him, he refused to rest. It was not until his uncles and his lady mother locked him in his room did he rest.

"Lady Mormont. you are the last to be here." Robb Stark sat tall with his liege lords around him. His mother to his right while Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully sat to his left. The young wolf looked tired and beaten down with linen cloth wrapped all over his torso. His beard was almost unruly if still short. His blue eyes were filled with the sorrow of his fallen queen but sharper than ever. He watched his lords, warily. What he didn't know was none would betray him as Roose Bolton did. 

"My King. Lady Stark. My Lords." Lyra nodded and took her seat in between Lord Great Jon Umber and Lord Jason Maillister. 

"Now that we are all here, there are somethings we need to discuss of importance." Robb began, "Renly Baratheon will be joining us at Harrenhall. From there we will ride to King's Landing and storm the King's Gate here." Robb pointed to where it was on the map of King's Landing. Now you all will have your roles to which I have told you. Lady Mormont," Lyra's eyes met his, "You and your men will secure the Lannister family. Queen Cersei, Prince Tommen, Princess Myrcella. You will also be securing the inner keep which is Maegor's Holdfast. Its walls are twelve feet thick. That's where Cersei, Sansa, and the rest of the noble ladies will be."

"Easy enough." Lyra accepted.

"You will take Grey Wind with you," Robb added.

Lyra gave the king a bewildered look, "He is your --"

"That was an order, my lady. There is a secret passageway under Aegon's Hill. Take it and it will get you inside the outer keep."

"You almost died because Grey Wind was not with you," Lyra replied. The icy look Robb gave her would have chilled her blood if her heart had not already been cold, "Grey Wind is your wolf, Your Grace. He will be by your side when the fighting starts."

"Renly and I will charge the Gate of the Old Gods. From there is it a straight shot to the Red Keep. I will take Joffrey there in the Throne Room."

"What if the Queen kills Sansa as the siege starts, Your Grace?" Lyra butted in, "I need to know what to do."

"Slay Cersei where she stands." Catelyn's voice was rough and cold. Lyra nodded to her liege lady. 

After the strategy was done, Robb sighed and leaned back in his chair, "It had been decided that it is time for me to remarry. The mourning period is over and it needs to be done. I need an heir to secure my rule as King in the North. It had been also decided I will take a woman from the Riverlands or North as my bride. Please give me your suggestions."

"There is Alys Karstark." Catelyn muttered, "She is the heir to Karhold. It would ease the Karstarks."

"I have two daughters, My King. Wynafryd and Wylla." Wylis Manderly spoke up. Lyra rolled her eyes. She hoped they took after their mother. Wylis was bald and has a bushy walrus mustache that covered his mouth. He was almost too fat for his horse to carry him but he was a formal and quiet man. 

"I have two daughters, Your Grace. Your age. Alyce and Serena." Lord Great Jon Umber roared softly from beside her. He had met both his daughters. Alyce was a sweet girl, not too pretty but not queenly by a long shot. Now Serena was very pretty, took after her mother, loved to sing and dance. She thought maybe the girl was a little young for Robb but they would make a lovely match regardless. 

"There is Meera Reed." Catelyn added, "She is a fine hunter from what her father says."

"My daughter, Violet." Cheif Hugo Wull spoke. He was a leader of the northern mountain clansmen. 

"Lady Eddra Tallhart." Catelyn added again. 

Many lords offered their nieces, daughters, and otherkin. Lyra sat back and listened, silently giving her opinions in her head. That was until. . . 

"What about you, Lady Lyra?" Lyra's eyes shot up to the Blackfish who had a wicked smirk, "You've been silent as the grave over there and not even offered yourself. You're the one who saved our King and he owes you his life."

Robb's eyes widened, "Of course! Forgive me, my lady, I had not even thought about that."

"No worries, Your Grace." Lyra stood, her chair scraping the stone floor, "I have no interest in being queen. Have a nice evening."

As Lyra walked through the door, she didn't hear the king's mother, "Robb, she is the best choice and you know it."


End file.
